


Evil Baby (Repeat Five Times) ((((title will probably be changed once i think of a better one))))

by Biologyny



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: More Chapters Will Be Added, this chapter is short bc its 11 pm and im sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biologyny/pseuds/Biologyny
Summary: Deidre, daughter of Gene and KC (long story in itself), might've done some crime. She's gotta pay the price for it.





	Evil Baby (Repeat Five Times) ((((title will probably be changed once i think of a better one))))

**Author's Note:**

> Read https://www.wattpad.com/556976294-tyler%27s-book-of-one-shots-2-another-aphmau-kid for a little bit of context for this p l e a s e.

Deidre’s lungs burned.

How long had she been running for? At this point did it even really matter?

She stopped and looked behind her; nothing but dark forest. Deidre breathed heavily, leaning against a tree.

‘What the fuck have I done.’

She slowly let herself slide down to the forest floor, her tangled hair covering her eyes. Her mind was foggy, but she knew she couldn’t go home after her actions that evening. Despite the distance between her and the alliance settlement, she could hear their shouts of fear, anger….. disappointment. “Guess I’ll fucking die then. Not like I can go back home now.”

She heard a noise come from behind her. “ _I know somewhere you can go_ ,” a quiet voice spoke. Deidre stood up swiftly and took her knife from it’s loop in her belt, “Who are you and what do you want from me?”

“ _Woah woah calm down kid I’m not here to hurt you._ ” Deidre held on tightly to the knife as a figure emerged from the forest. A man with light brown hair and blue eyes stepped into her line of vision.

“You’re running away right?”


End file.
